Flight Form
Transforms the Druid into a flight form, increasing movement speed by 60% and allowing you to fly. Cannot use in combat. Can only use this form in Outland. The act of shapeshifting frees the caster of Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. Also known as the "raven", or Storm Crow. In this form a druid can travel in Outland-only at higher speeds (+60%). Form Information Flight Form has the following benefits: * Flight Speed is increased by 60% * Immunity to Polymorph effects Spell Details *Casting Time: instant *Casting Cost: 16% of base mana (379 mana at level 70 without talents) *Gained at: Level 68 *Prerequisite: Riding skill of 150 *School: Feral Combat / Nature *Target: Self *Duration: Lasts until cancelled *Range: N/A *Cooldown: N/A Enhancing Talents Talents that affect specific abilities are not listed here, in order to keep this list shorter. Notes * This form can only be used outside, and only in Outland. * If you are at ground level, you can land on the ground or objects by commanding your character to sit, movement of any kind will put you back into flight. if you are unable to land on an object, you can shift to caster form, stand on the object and then, without moving shift back to Flight form and order your character to sit. * You can not use abilities in this form. * While in Flight Form, you can't cast spells. You are also considered a Beast, so spells that target Beasts can be used on you (Hibernate, for instance, though you are immune to this while in the air, as flying apparently makes you immune to Crowd Control). * Your caster form will start regaining mana 5 seconds after you change to travel form. * As with other animal forms, the druid cannot drink, eat or use items. * Flight Form has three specific advantages over a Flying Mount. *# The cost is a lot cheaper than buying a flying mount (which costs as much as the training and buying of an epic normal mount) *# Flight Form is instantly cast, making it even better for those sticky situations (cannot use in combat). With Flight Form, Druids are able to escape from nearly any fight or simply put distance between themselves and their attackers practically whenever they wish, as long as they are not in combat. *# Although you cannot use items while in flight form such as healing and mana potions, you CAN interact with the world in ways that a flying mount doesn't allow: you can loot kills from the air, and as of patch 2.2, you can pick herbs, skin or mine while 'sticking to the ground', when you're not 'flying'. This means you are able to avoid danger by increasing your altitude if caught unaware. Be warned that this might be an unintended result, and it might be removed in future patches. *For the first rank of Flight Form, you will require Riding (150). Riding (150) is also required to learn Riding (225) for a normal flying mount. Upon learning Flight Form, you will receive Riding (225)free of cost. *Originally, in the beta, Flight Form could have been cast in combat, allowing the druid to escape a potentially messy battle. 2.1.0 Flight Form Changes * Horde now has a golden brown flight form so it now looks different from the Alliance version. * An upgrade to the Flight Form was introduced, Swift flight Form which increases speed by 280%. This requires Riding skill 300 and a long quest line. Tips and Tactics * This form is instant cast, so it can be used to beat a strategic retreat if a fight is going badly. As soon as you are out of combat, it is possible to attempt an instant upwards escape. * Skydiving! With practice and if you are high enough in the air when you start, you can dismount, cast an instant spell, and then shift back before hitting the ground and dying. In a case where you are being chased aerially, this allows you to heal and re-buff without making yourself vulnerable by landing. Be very careful of crashing when you do this! (Aka 'gravity chicken'. Two druids fly up as high as possible, shift out, then the first to shift back loses. Extra points for talking non-druids into playing.) * Flight form can of course be used to avoid taking falling damage. * Flight form can be used to scout, or bypass small obstacles quickly without the inconvenience of taking time to mount up. * This form can be used to quickly bypass content in a manner similar to that of stealth, but with differing limitations. It is also very useful for browsing for herbs, minerals or rare-spawn mobs. * Beware while fleeing if you have damage over time debuffs on you and you are low on health, for if you die in the air, your body will remain there. If you have flown very high, you may be forced to rely upon a Spirit Healer to revive yourself. * In order to do a loop, enter the command /mountspecial. * Moonbomb: In a heavily farmed area you can gain an advantage by scouting for mobs as a crow and moonfiring immediately after reverting to caster form and before landing. * RAWRbomb! Shift out of crow form while airborne, shift to bear form and feral charge your target before you land. Practice until you can accurately land on top of your victims. Important note: You must have the feral skill Furor to get enough rage while falling to be able to Feral Charge; if not, you perform a RAWRsplat. * Sneaky Sneaky Sir: You can even shift out of flight form, pop into cat form, then prowl all before hitting the ground. Perfect for surprise attacks! This also allows you to shift out from a higher altitude, with the cat form's inherent lowering of fall damage. * You cannot be "dismounted" while in flight form or Swift Flight Form by a mob's Daze effect. This makes mobs like the Monstrous Kaliri in the Skettis area not nearly as annoying to Druids as they are to normal mount users. *Flight Kite: In your flying form, at zero altitude, you are able to aggro ground beasties. You can instantly break combat by gaining altitude. And, since you move at the speed of a ground mount, you can easily kite by getting close, getting aggro, and fly away; when you've gotten it far enough, lift off and back they go. Let them hit you once in a while for the damage from thorns to keep them interested. ---- Category:Druid Abilities Category:Druid Spells Category:Transportation Category:Game Terms